The central offices and administrative staff of the Vanderbilt Vaccine Center (VVC) will house the MIB Administrative Core, which will play a critical role in providing overall leadership and central administrative support of this Modeling Immunity for Biodefense (MIB) site. The Administrative Core aims to support the coordination of efforts across the component research projects and service core and to support activities to advance integration with the MIB consortium and the scientific community. One of the most vital functions of the Administrative Core will be communication between each of the organizational units within the MIB and with NIAID. The MIB Administrative Core will coordinate practical aspects of the program, which include communicating data and information, monitoring, and managing regulatory compliance. In addition, the MIB Administrative Core will be responsible for budgetary management of the program, preparing progress reports, travel arrangements, which include the MIB meetings, workshops, and symposia.